The Only One
by Whateversz
Summary: Aomine and Akashi should have never had what they temporarily had. It was way too awkward and way too stupid, really. Their love wasn't platonic, it was more like magnets. The more similar they were, are, and become, the more they'll repel each other. And even though they know that, they just can't help it... AoAka! chap 3 up! PLEASE R&R and of course, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, to some, hello again. This is my first time writing Akashi in a fanfic. So if you're going to read, I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW! I really need to know if Akashi is just being displayed pooooooorly. I don't want to have him OOC in this story. This is about the awkwardness and the way a love between these two, in my opinion would develop. Because they're actually quite similar in ways that describe their personality and that basically will become their 'magnet-styled-love'. in other words, how being the same repels each other, in the most confusing ways. So yea, thanks for reading and hope i don't disappoint.

**Disclaimer: hate doing this, duhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

* * *

_**The only one…**_

Another day, another cold fucking day…

It's about 6:50am and the ace of Touou Gakuen, more commonly known as Aomine Daiki has, well, surprisingly awoken. As bitterly as possible, he reaches over and slams his hand on the dreadful thing that dares to wake 'ore-sama' out his sleep. Cracking his neck, while yawning and embracing the cold air; he rubs his eyes to get a clearer look at that annoying contraption. Why he had such a thing was…completely unordinary and shocking. As lazy, cocky, arrogant, self-centered, and uncaring as he is in/about anything, even basketball—it's quite the fucking mystery as to why he _owns_ such an item. As he thinks of that himself, he slips into a relaxed state letting the nostalgia take place on other things relating to person who _gave_ this to him. He's reminded on why and how that fucking thing got into his room, simply due to the color it is…_red._

They may be in high school now, and they may be _enemies _but they…they still have something between, something between them that's…_special_. It wasn't because they were each other's biggest rival, it was something so much more meaningful—yet it was completely ludicrous and _unattainable_. As dominant and scary, yet strong and prideful these two young men are… For something to be unattainable for either of them, especially Akashi himself is something pretty much unimaginable…

Reason and logic are what we use to solve everything. Yet it may not always work out. And due to constant repeats, and life-long experiences from multiple point of views—the one exception we shouldn't use logic and reason to decide and explain, is that dreaded and cruel emotion; love.

That something between them was indeed the emotion known as love. When in love, the goal is to become closer and to cherish one another for however long the feeling lasts. But for them, since they're so different from the average person and the least thing from being 'normal' or 'average'…was the reason why _their_ love did the complete opposite. It pushed them away and made them become farther than ever before.

It randomly started towards the end in middle school. Where the possibility of curiosity kicks in and the amount of ridiculous non-needed addition of hormones…not to mention the ridiculousness that _normally _follows… But again, they're different, so they never really had a problem with these hormones of theirs…well maybe a bit. That though, is a bit of a longer story. More like a part two that has to be told when having the utmost amount of spare time as possible. For now, Aomine needed to finally get up from his bed and proceed to get ready for school.

Thankfully since he showered last night and had his uniform hung up and ready to be put on in his closet, he quickly tossed it on and got ready. Although that might be weird in a way, what was definitely weird was that he didn't hear his manager/childhood friend harass him at all yet on why he's taking 'so long'. But then again he remembered he's up way earlier than usual and that he forgot she mentioned something about her not being able to go to school together for a week or so. He doesn't really remember since he always tunes her out due to the fact that most of what she says is completely irrelevant to him.

As he makes sure to throw on his blue scarf to cover himself and make sure he doesn't freeze to death; he almost (thankfully he internally muttered) forgot to grab his iPhone. While closing the door behind him and searching through his music section to find his favorite playlist; he looks up and notices how strong the wind is today. His breath even leaves its mark in the air and shows how cold it truly is by just appearing, yet also showing on how long it remained. The sky is gray and dull but with the slightest hint of blue showing—made it quite a beautiful scene due to the soothing mix of the colors. Yet, he was still quite disappointed with the main color of the scenery.

Don't take that the wrong way though. It's not that he doesn't like the color blue, in fact, he loves it. Just…while fully allowing his mind to follow the beat of the tune, he slightly, for just a second, deep down inside…wishes, that the sky, could be the color red... That way, he could never lose sight of that…_special_ something that he regretfully let slip away…


	2. Chapter 2

As a screech from the train is made, due to it stopping rather roughly/abruptly, it as annoyingly as possible, wakes up Aomine. Although he would rather kill someone due to that unpleasant feeling/noise; he couldn't be too mad as it woke him up right at his stop. Deciding to just brush off the slight annoyance he was feeling, he as agile as possible jumped out his seat. He then swiftly dodges the crowd while even gaining some unwanted attention from males and females staring in awe.

As he ignores the stares and proceeds to run out the station since he dislikes an immense amount of crowding, he skillfully decelerates his pace to almost a stop. Walking while yet again embracing that soothing yet chilling cold air while also upon arriving at school, now taking his seat for first period…that consecutive breeze that again feels (to his displeasure might I add) due to the window being open, for some reason—it had him back to such a mellow mood that was also combined with quite a bit of nostalgia. For the past year and a half, whenever it's cold, especially as cold as this, Aomine can't help but think of him. He doesn't understand it, but it's probably because of that damn incident that took place…

* * *

It was winter and right around the time mid-terms were to be taken. Not to mention the tournament that was soon coming up for the basketball club. Of course Aomine wasn't sweatin' it about the tourney. He knew they would easily win…again. Just, he was having more of a harder time than usual about his grades. If he didn't pick it up **soon**, basically, if he didn't pass these mid-terms, somehow he was for sure going to flunk and not be eligible for basketball…for the rest of the fucking year. Un-fucking-believable really…but what can he do…?

With that, combined with a socio- no more like psychopath of a captain who knows **everything**; he was told, (obviously ordered) to attend tutoring sessions with this said captain, in the library during lunch and after school. Just fucking great of course, I mean what else could be better than spending your lunch with a murderer, right? Well at least from Aomine's point of view, that is…

They met every day, two times a day, for about 3 weeks. Somehow, Aomine wasn't ki—dead. In fact, he hadn't minded it at all, which in Aomine language, meant, he enjoyed it. Akashi was of course terrifying at times…most of the time…but, Aomine didn't back-off. He faced his threats, glares, mocking-tone, etc., head on…every single time…

Aomine even noticed the small, smaaallllllllll smile Akashi wore sometimes when Aomine did exceptionally well those days. Those were rare, but they were so…satisfying. Aomine felt as if he were the only one in the world who knew he could show a smile, let alone _that_ type of smile. Still though, they were extremely rare. Although, even though they were, Aomine knew there must be a way to have it appear more often.

Since he's not too smart in making strategies, well in general really, he knew that the only thing he could make was…_more time_. He started getting certain questions wrong on purpose. That way, he could ask Akashi to explain a bit more on that once he was told that it's completely and utterly wrong. At first he thought his _brilliant_ plan was full-proof, but come on, it's Akashi. He noticed the first time he did it. Of course he couldn't really know the exact reasoning behind it—still he gladly played along due to the fact that even he was enjoying his time with the bluenette.

Obviously after the 3rd time though, Akashi's theory had of course been right. He figured it wasn't just to create more time to be spent between the two. It must've been because, somehow, Aomine was able to make Akashi smile... As annoying as that for some reason was, his interest had gotten the better of him and made him brush off that feeling of slight annoyance. What had caught his interest, what surprised him—was that Aomine knew, that Akashi knew what exactly Aomine was doing and why. Aomine only truly noticed though, after seeing Akashi become _too_ understanding when doing the explanation/corrections on the problems Aomine had gotten wrong on purpose. Sometimes Akashi was kind of a bit annoyed; though it was fine because whenever he let out that smile, Aomine's day, even week was made.

Just, well, of course it came to an end. It was their last week together and they both felt the…disappointment in the air around them. They talked less and less during the sessions. Aomine also kind of stopped answering some wrong. And that, that was what had caused that incident to really happen…

All the built up frustration from what they just discovered ending, and the frustrations in general; Aomine snapped. He had stopped doing his problems and just stared at Akashi who had been listening to the music on his iPhone. He knew Akashi had easily noticed him staring at him, for how long too even. But he hadn't cared—he hadn't cared about the cold air that had come in from the crack of a window from the back. He hadn't cared about if he was truly going to pass those mid-terms. He hadn't even cared about playing basketball for the rest of that year. No, what he truly had cared for though, was **that**.

He wanted what they had discovered, to continue. He had wanted to say something and make an excuse on why Akashi and he should've met continuously, daily, even outside of school for _tutoring_… He wanted to just somehow fucking keep that connection with him. He wanted what he wanted; it was as childish and as simple as that. But, his pride, his pride just didn't-fucking-let the words come out. So instead of words, he used actions…

He had still kept his stare firmly and calmly on Akashi, for about 4 minutes. Akashi then finally let _his_ stare get to him and had glared back. He let it be known through just his eyes and aura that, '_If you keep fucking staring, without even completing your work, I'll severely have you regret it.'_ He was most definitely annoyed yet stunned at how Aomine, had yet again, not backed-off. Aomine even stretched out his right arm and gently placed his hand under Akashi's chin. He also half-smiled as if to let Akashi know that whatever he was going to do after, what Aomine planned to do next—was fine, just, '_please let me finish'_ was exactly what was displayed on Aomine's face at that moment. Like something of someone's last words—wishes being said…

Because Aomine's actions and thoughts had been so obvious and so sincere, Akashi let him did as he pleased. He even responded with just a slight moan and smirk. He let Aomine penetrate him over and over throughout that lunch period and the period after. He let himself indulged in the mysterious feelings his heart was feeling at that moment. He let himself indulged in the pleasure that repeatedly struck him. But what he really liked was that he had let himself indulged in **Aomine's love**…

* * *

As usual, after embracing each other; the couple would then say the last words that are to be said. They smile and they laugh a bit at the clumsiness of their confessions and actions. They even declare, to reassure the other that they are indeed dating and not just sex friends. They even walk off with each other, holding the others' hand while silently wishing for them to be forever happy…

They're not like that though. These two have too much pride. They have too much God-damn-fucking-pride... So instead of the usual, these two egotistical, self-declared, somehow socially accepted tyrants—did the complete opposite… They both had walked out the library side by side, but of course they did without the holding of hands. They didn't even share a word. They only stared at the other from the corner of their eye. They didn't even give the other a slight reaction. Nothing mentally, physically, verbally, hell, if possible, spiritually; nothing, they purely treated _**that**_ as if a business transaction was what had instead been taken place.

Upon them walking towards the exit of the library, when both finally had reached the hallway; they separated and headed off in the opposite direction that was the others' destination. They both simply just walked… But they walked with their head held up high and their chest firmly out. They even, as if a competition—rivaled the other in letting out the aura of dominance, superiority, _security_… They did that because that is simply, just how they are. And regardless of how sad, confusing, maybe even pathetic as that was; that's just, yet again, simply, _their_ **style**…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry it took kindof a while... its like... im so bad at updating... i just become so unmotivated and wait till i randomly get the inspiration to write a new chap... which is why i kind of try to stay towards one shots... next chap... i hope not too long... thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! this story is so hard to write in my opinion because it's hard to capture akashi in a romance on how i truly think he'd be when its with aomine. not to mention to make sure its not too ooc but not too akashi (if u get what i mean)

anyway, enjoy! oh and sorry if there's grammar errors, im tired and don't feel like rereading twice...

* * *

Its lunch time and Akashi can't fucking stand it. He can't focus at all… It's just one of those days…

One of those _**rare**_, stupid, irritating days, where the annoyingness from being an Akashi gets to him… He wonders if he should turn on his '_switch'_ and get into his…well he likes to think of it as not really another persona per say…but just him being more of himself without the _limiter_ being active.

But since he's not playing basketball against a worthy foe, nor is he in a situation at the moment that requires him to perfect it; it'd basically be pointless and a waste of energy.

Wow…that's actually quite a lazy thought, for someone like Akashi. Then again, he is human after all (many would care to retort but well, they're scared they'd be killed on the spot) so he really does deserve some quiet, non-energy-wasting-time. Plus no one can ever tell what he's truly thinking since he's a master of manipulation and control—basically meaning that no one will ever know he's had such a…_un-Akashi_ thought…

* * *

Fuck! Akashi can't just help but internally yell, again... He's got quite a headache and while for just a second, when he looks towards the left, well, that's the last straw. Reason being is because he spots a girl skipping through the hallway with…blue…fucking…hair…

Seriously, out of all the colors, it had to be blue? And it had to be dark blue? Akashi, after the incident that occurred with Daiki, couldn't help but believe in-a-sort-of-destiny, _pure coincidences_ and cruel fate…

Every time it's as cold as it is today, he'd wake up and immediately be thinking of hi—Daiki. He really despised it. It was a blow to his pride to feel like that of a sick-puppy-loved-teenaged-girl. Being in love was bad enough for him, to be honest. He just didn't know how to cope with it.

He sometimes thinks if his mother were still alive—that he'd know exactly what love is and know how to go about it. It's just one of those things that you need some type of example, a bit of a clue, an explanation at least for God's sakes. Of course he could go about it naturally, but with the way he was brought up - love is something completely foreign and _distant_. Something impossible, unreachable, and unattainable…

It was the one thing he knew that made all of the Akashis hypocrites and weaklings. For such a strong, prideful, dictator-like family; to have something, as simple as an emotion, be their one weakness, is…completely fucking laughable. But what Akashi also realized, is how understandable that is…

Love, by no means, is simple. It's the absolute opposite, as opposite can be, to be exact. He knew because he's been having a first-hand experience, for almost 2 years now. He's having as much trouble with this love, as he did when he played that one vs one; due to it being with the same person… Not to mention both the situations are left with the same exact current conclusion; confusion and completely undecided…

For the first time in his life, Akashi plans to cut school to just simply, take a breather. If his father knew he was cutting for such a petty reason, well, there'd be hell to pay. And _surprisingly_ as Akashi thinks that, he laughs. He has said it once before, that he'd do whatever it is he wants, whenever he wants, regardless of who opposes him. If they so happen to be his parents, it doesn't mean a thing, he'd still kill them. After all, that's the _**Akashi **__(Seijuurou)__** way**_…

* * *

Akashi still can't seem to get Daiki off his mind. He keeps thinking about him and what the fuck is actually between them. They haven't even spoken a single word to each other ever since the incident...

Not a damn word…

It was too complicated. Too much pride involved too much awkwardness and unfamiliarity. It was such a distant, foreign type of nature. It was a different dimension…it was because it was just a simple, plain emotion…with nothing simple about it. That type of oxymoron, irrational thing, is exactly what Akashi hates. Something that logic can't explain is absurd and should just be eradicated. Yet for some reason, it was necessary for every human. If it wasn't given to every human; well, let's just say there have been too many examples since the dawn of fucking time…

The last time they were together, was the night they had played that one on one. It was about a week after graduation and Aomine just happened to be stressed enough to be by the park, watching others play basketball. Of course he wasn't playing though. While watching, Aomine had spotted someone staring at him for a second and looked towards that direction. When landing his eyes on the person, he'd been quite shocked. Akashi doesn't live anywhere near Aomine but happened to be there due to some meeting for something. Of course Aomine didn't know, so all he could do was panic a bit and wonder what the fuck was going on. Akashi on the other hand, was just as surprised to see Aomine near basketball. The man despised playing outside of tournaments due to him being too strong and not wanting to get any stronger.

Akashi really only wanted to ignore him and walk about his business, but that cruel fate, just didn't fucking let him… A ball from the court had rolled towards Akashi's feet. That caused one of the people on the court, asking for the ball back and for some reason, if he wanted to play. Then another on the court also called for Aomine who was watching them, to also play, in order for the teams to stay even. They wanted to play a 5v5 instead of a 4v4. Of course bother were going to refuse, but right before they did, they stared at one another with a look, stating they're too superior to be playing with these scrubs…

That though, just caused the situation to get out of hand. Both kept their stare firmly and strongly on the other. The aura of dominance and true authority from the two just continued to clash. Both then became annoyed a bit and signaled that neither was backing down. At the same time, they both just walked towards the court, while also removing or fixing their clothes in order to become as comfortable as possible. When the game started, the others on the court wished they hadn't, yet also thanked God they had asked. The way those two played against the other, was just fucking phenomenal. It was like seeing Gods do battle. Without a care in the world for anything else at the moment, Akashi truly didn't notice that everyone, after a while, had been long gone. Of course Aomine was completely surprised and confused; he never notices anything really.

Akashi again felt a bit ashamed that he had been wasting time on such a random, petty game. But deep down, he also knew that he was excited and amazed at how good Daiki really is… They kept playing and playing, forgetting about anything and everything. They played till it was too dark to play. Even Akashi had to admit that it was just a bit too hard to _see_ in this environment anymore. So obviously, the game was put to an end. The result well…

Before walking off into the opposite direction of the other, they both tried to say something to the other. But as they both did, the other stopped. They didn't want to be rude and interrupt the other. Just, since they both had the same thought; nothing was said. Time kept moving and the awkwardness kept growing. They really wanted to say something, anything to just break that fucking ice…

So instead of talking, they each _broke_ the _ice_ in their own way - funny how it was actually the same exact way. They each extended their hand towards the other for a handshake; indicating the other a sort of thank you that they clearly respected and enjoyed one another's company in that amazing game.

The handshake at first was quite electric. They each felt it and twitched just a bit from the sudden, strange sensation. But still, neither let go. Even when the handshake reached the point where you're supposed to let go, neither had removed their hand. They didn't want to let go because they had already done so once before. Letting go, is something the other has never done—well when they've seriously desired something so wholeheartedly…

If it wasn't for the fact that a couple of girls giggled at the strange scene of two men not letting each of the other's hand go; no one knows what direction their relationship would've taken. Subconsciously, they both cursed those stupid fucking girls for ruining their moment. When they realized that their hands had already been disconnected, they both felt, no, wanted to re-grab the other's hand. The warmth was just too welcoming and new. They wanted to feel more of that new sensation and indulge in it. To just fucking give-in and embrace the possibilities that are possible if they just finally let themselves…

Instead though, they, as always, just let the other go… They don't run after the other, they don't even look back. They don't want to look back. They're afraid of being the one to try first. They're actually frightened at being wrong and failing… They both just can't let their self be the first to act… They don't know who fell for the other first…

But what they do know, is that the first to fall, is the one who losses. That means they understand that the first to fall in love, always loses. And because they're both so prideful, so fucking stubborn… They don't want to be the one who, not falls for, but _tries_ first; 'cause that can only mean, that the one who tries first between them, is the one who _falls_ and admits defeat…

And if you know anything about these two men by now; admitting defeat, to them, was never even possible to begin with…


End file.
